Love in an Instant
by KuteKati1989
Summary: Rikku goes to work for her fathe rand gets more than she bargained for this is my first story please review and let me know what you think!


_Prelude_

_After arriving in Besaid the Gullwings plus Tidus attend a huge party celebrating their defeat of Vegnagun and the return of Tidus, the morning after they bid farewell to Yuna and Tidus who need er alone time for a while, so the remaining Gullwings disband temporarily to get some R and R so we follow Rikku after she arrives in Bikanel_

"Harrumph". Rikku flops down on the bed and takes a look around, it was so weird, after all she'd been through life just had to carry on, Home needed to be rebuilt, people had to get back to normal, and that included her, but what to do now? She spent months with Yuna on her pilgrimage, defeated Sin, spent two years with the Gullwings having a new adventure every day, then the whole Vegnagun mission, and now what? Nothing? Back to normal, that was going to be really tough.

She unpacked her things she had collected over her travels, spheres, garment grids, dresspheres, potions etc, there was so much of it by the time she was done her room looked like Oaka's shop!

She made her way to her father's office in the Oasis that was now free from fiends after the huge sandstorm, it was peaceful, in her little dream world she didn't notice Shinra running towards her, he collided with her legs and they went flying.

"What? Shinra? Hey what are you doing here I thought you went to Luca?"

"I did but it was too boring, then Brother called me on the Commsphere and said your dad wanted me to do some technical work here, so here I am!"

"Awesome at least I'll have someone to talk to who isn't Brother now!" they giggled and made their way into Cid's tent.

"Well if it aint my lil girl!" Cid beamed at his daughter, got up and gave her one of his famous bear hugs, no matter how much he might irritate her, his hugs made everything good again.

"Hey daddy, Shinra's here to see you, and I would like a job"

"What? You? Why do you want to fiddle with metal in the sand?"

"Why not?" Cid frowned and then nodded.

"Let me get Shinra sorted with a brief and we'll discuss what to do with you Princess"

Rikku grinned and sat in her dad's chair, he rolled his eyes and beckoned Shinra to follow him, she waved goodbye to the wunderkind child, and looked around, taking in the room, photographs everywhere of Rikku and Brother through various stages of their lives, her mother, parts of machina strewn about and a letter on the desk. Rikku picked it up and read it, it was from Gippal, and it said he desperately needed people to develop The Experiment plus people to lead teams of Al Bhed to develop the machina to rebuild home, and could Cid send people over from anywhere for interviews.

Rikku laughed out loud, it wasn't like Gippal to be polite in any situation, but she always got the impression that Gippal was a little afraid of Cid even though he had been in the Crimson squad, and would gladly beat the life out of anyone dumb enough to rub him up the wrong way, still this was Cid and well, you didn't mess with Cid, ever.

Cid re entered and sat on the desk in front of Rikku.

"So you wanna work fer yer ol' pops then huh?"

"Yeah, you gonna let me? Oh please daddy, don't say no I have nothing to do now, I wanna help get Home back, I wanna earn some money too actually"

"You brought back stacks of gil from your travels!"

"That was stolen, besides I wanna save that, for a rainy day"

"A rainy day in the desert?"

"Oh you know what I mean!" she pouted as her father chuckled at his daughter, in truth he knew she'd be a great help, she was good with machina, and she had matured so much she had a level head and way more patience than a lot of Al Bhed, plus Gippal needed people, she could lead a team no worries, plus everyone loved her so she'd get cooperation.

"Ok, I'll give ya a job"

"Oh daddy! Thank you!" Rikku flung her arms around her father's neck

"It'll be in Djose though" Rikku bit her lip and looked at her dad.

"Ok I can do that"

"And Gippal?"

"I can take that big dummy"

Cid laughed and hugged his daughter again, he wrote out a letter of introduction, there was no way his daughter needed an interview, what was the point of being the leader of the Al Bhed if you can't use your influence?

Rikku kissed her father goodbye, and ran back to her tent, re packed everything, but changed out of her thief's outfit, she mix and matched the trousers from her warrior outfit and the top from her gun mage one, she looked older she thought as she looked in the mirror, hopefully she would be taken seriously in Djose, especially by him, but she doubted it, no matter what she would always be a little girl to him, even if the times had changed, even if she had changed, oh well, shed get over it.

Rikku asked Brother if he would drop her in Djose, and he agreed, which shocked Rikku a little seeing as he didn't like Gippal too much, so she boarded and as the engines fired up she got a little rush of excitement, or was it nerves. Maybe both but she didn't care she was going to work on her machina, keep her head down; 'it'll be fine' she thought to herself.

On arriving in Djose the first thing that hit her was the noise, it was never this noisy when she was here last time, drilling, shouting banging, it was a nut house she thought, she turned and waved up to the bridge of the Celsius, hitched up her bag, and made her way towards the temple, as she went to open the door it flung open and sent her flying backwards, she landed squarely on her arse, she looked up into a single green eye, which was frowning down at her with interest.

"What are you doing here little girl?"

Rikku got up and dusted herself off.

"I'm here to work for you actually"

She handed Gippal Cid's letter and stood with her hand on her hip, looking straight at him, she didn't even falter when he started to laugh.

"Ha ha ok Cid's girl, you wanna job you got it, follow me"

He led her up into the trials where there were three rooms all with men women and machina in them.

"You'll be in here, hey boys and girls!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at their leader.

"This is Rikku, she'll be your new boss, fill her in ok, and don't look so worried she might shock you"

Rikku thought is he being sarcastic or does he actually think I'll be good?

She waved at the workers and they all grinned, they were all men except for one girl that was clearly older than Rikku and didn't look to happy about being bossed about by an 17 year old.

"Well Princess knock yourself out, if you have any bother don't come lookin fer me cause I won't be here"

"You never are" scowled the girl.

"Hmm" Gippal sneered and walked out leaving Rikku to get acquainted, a big guy stepped forward and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Gerris, the little guy is Folko, the guy in the corner is Pellock, and this little madam is Asianta, together we make up Team C"

"Hey everyone, I'm going to do my best not to tread on any toes but I'm not making any promises!"

All the guys laughed but Asianta didn't look impressed, Rikku shrugged it off and Gerris got to work telling her what they were working on, and what they were finding difficult with it, Rikku decided they would take it apart and start from scratch, that way if there was a fault deep within the machina they would find it.

By the end of the day she had definitely earned the respect of her team even Asianta, she had found the fault with the machina and it was fully operational within her being there just over an hour, the guys were curious about her travels, and she answered dutifully.

Folko gave her a tour of the temple, showing her what went on where and then he found her a room on the top floor.

"Well, here you go boss, your boudoir awaits!"

They laughed and bid each other goodnight, as she went to go in she noticed Gippal leaving a bedroom and locking it, 'oh great he's right down the hall' as she went to go into her room he called out.  
"Hey Rikku if you get scared in the night you can always crawl into my bed"

She blushed but quickly recovered and said "No thanks Gippal, I hear you have a monster under the bed"

She smiled and closed the door impressed with herself for being quick on the uptake, for once. That night as she was drifting off she heard a knock at the door, she sighed and got out of bed to answer it.

"Who is it?"

"Take a guess"

She opened the door and there was Gippal looking gorgeous a black shirt and tight trousers.

"Yes?" what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering how you got on today?" he shrugged

"And you couldn't ask me earlier when I was awake?" it went really well, although I don't thing Asianta likes me much"

"She's funny around women I think she gets jealous-" he smiled as he cut himself off.

"Jealous of?"

"Pretty girls"

"Aw Gippal, you think I'm pretty?" Rikku said in mock baby voice.

"So what I can't give you a compliment now?" he looked hurt for a second but then the swagger was back.

"So you going to invite me in or am I going to stand in the hallway for this entire conversation?"

Rikku opened the door and let him in 'god she's got hot' he thought to himself but there was no way she'd let him back in, not after the first time, it was just before he joined the Crimson Squad, after she came back from her pilgrimage, she was different then, not as crazy, they spent all their time together, he really did care about her, but he ended it in case anything happened to him, he didn't 

want to hurt her like that, but of course his stupid ego got in the way and he told her it was because he didn't feel it was going anywhere, she was broken hearted, and vowed she'd never speak to him again, but she still hugged him goodbye before he left, and now here she was, battle worn and so, so different, no puppy fat, just a wiry lithe body, and she was funny now, humour wise, not just to laugh at but with, and from what the guys said she was damn clever with machina, but he would keep his head, let her be, don't hurt her, not again.

"So what you wanna talk about? I'm pretty tired Gippal"

"Oh, I'll go if you're bushed, I no kids like to go to bed early"

"You've got half an hour – talk" she let that one slide but she'd have next time.

"How come you didn't stay in Luca?" he couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice, and that shocked her.

"Yuna wanted to go home, and I do as I'm told with the Gullwings"

"Hmm, it would have been nice to catch up that was all"

" Uh huh, I did want to stay, I bet I missed a heck of a party, but saying that the one on Besaid left me with a sore head"

"You were drinking?"

"Yeah, I'm 17 not 7 Gippal, it's not the first time either, oh sorry is that too grown up for you?"

"No it's just I can't imagine you drunk that's all"

"I fall over twice as much, I belch, and I giggle, a lot"

Gippal smiled, a warm, smile and that was when it happened – the first time

She stared at him for a second and got up from her chair slowly, and walked over to him, he was sat on the bed already which made it slightly easier, she sat on his lap, it shocked him at first but he composed himself, she cupped his face in her hands and looked at him with big green eyes, he just wanted to get lost in them, she lowered her face slowly and kissed him, slow at first getting deeper as he opened his mouth, she knew what she was doing and she was going to shock him, their tongues brushed gently testing each other, he pulled her closer resisting the urge to rip her clothes off, she moaned gently into his mouth and he melted, he broke away and she looked confused.

"What?"

"I don't want to do this and hurt you all over again"

"I'm a big girl Gippal I've learnt not to expect you to stick around anymore" she grinned naughtily at him

"I want to this time; I'm just worried you won't want me to, I was trying to resist temptation but you've kinda ruined that angle"

"Well let's get through tonight first hmm" she raised an eyebrow and he nodded and she lowered her head again but this time she started to massage his hair whilst nibbling on his ear, he let out a soft moan and she felt hot between her legs, he moved his head to kiss her again only this time it wasn't as gentle, he needed her so bad and he needed her to feel it, he kissed her deep, she brushed her tongue against his teeth sending him over the edge, she started undoing his shirt as his hands rubbed up and down her body, taking in every inch, her slender arms, muscular back and firm ass, she got his shirt undone and took in the view, he was tanned from working outside, with the odd scar here and there, including Nooj's bullet wound, he was perfect, better than perfect, she pushed him down on to the bed and straddled him, she kissed her way down his stomach, reaching his trouser clasp she undid with her teeth which made him hard as hell, she pulled his trousers down exposing him, she took him in her mouth and he gasped, he wanted to thrust upwards but this was her night and she was to do things the way she wanted, she was so good, licking around his tip and then taking him whole, gently nibbling up and down, whilst massaging his balls, he was in heaven and its name was Rikku, he looked down to see she was looking right at him, and her face had naughty written all over it, she stopped sucking and kissed, licked and nibbled back up, he grabbed her head and kissed her hard and fast, he wanted her right now and she wasn't getting away-ever.

He rolled her over so that he was on top, and rolled her top up over her head slowly kissing the newly bared flesh until he threw the top to one side, he took her right breast in his mouth and rolled his tongue around her nipple gently nibbling as he rolled the other between his thumb and finger, she sighed his name and grinded up in to him, he came up to her face and kissed round to her ear, she rolled her hips again and he growled softly, he brought his hands down to her hips and pulled her shorts down and caressed her legs, she was panting now, knowing what was coming.

"Gippal please, don't tease me"

"What do you want me to do to you?" he whispered into her mouth and then kissed her softly, she moaned back "I want you inside me- slow and hard"

He smiled and made a mental note to oblige but for now he was going to do what she asked him not to – tease her, he slowly rubbed her opening and teased her clit with his rough thumb, she squirmed and squeezed him with her thighs, he slipped two fingers inside her, she was so tight and wet, just for him, he moved down and brought her legs over his shoulders, every inch of her was trembling.

She felt his hot breath on her thigh and he started to kiss everywhere but where she needed when he started to flick his tongue over her lips she gave in totally "Gippal please don't stop"

"How does it feel?"

"So good, I want you so much" she managed to pant out, and that was all he needed – for now; he plunged his tongue inside her and as he brushed his teeth over her clit her hand shot into his hair grasping as she started to come, moaning his name over and over. He stopped for a second and teased her clit with his fingers before slowly entering her again, she screamed and released her juices, he lapped them up, she tasted so good, he kissed her up her stomach, painfully slow, when he reached her neck he nibbled gently, he didn't want to mark her, when he reached her face she was flushed, and she was stunning, he stroked her face as kissed her, "Do you want me Gippal?" she whispered "Yes, I need you Rikku, so much" those words echoed in her head, and she kissed him and 

pulled him down into her, she kissed him hard but slow, and made to flip him over, but he wouldn't let her, he held her hands above her head with one hand while he teased her with the other, "Please Gippal just do it" he gently rubbed his tip against her entrance before slowly pushing it in and out, she started to whimper, and then he plunged it in- she gasped and tried to pull her arms down, but he was too strong, he kissed her as he pulled out again, his thrusts were just what she wanted, slow and hard, she thought she might burst with the size of him but right now she didn't care, she wanted to be able to feel, him, all of him, she knew he was holding back, when he did let go of her hands she brought them to his back, her nails digging in just enough to make him growl, she brought them to his hips and started to grind into him, slow at first, but getting faster as she got closer, he could feel her muscles gripping his cock, and grabbed her hips, "Oh Rikku, please stop, I won't be able hold on if you carry on" she giggled, but obliged and wrapped her legs around his waist instead, her hands were everywhere, his back and then his hair, bringing them round to his stomach and to stroke him every time he pulled out of her, he was getting close but he wanted to hear that scream again, his thrusts got deeper and faster as she started to moan again, "Oh yes Gippal, don't stop, it's so good, oh, oh yes"

"You like that baby girl?"

"Yes, oh yes, faster please faster"  
He wrapped his arms under her back and thrust faster and faster until all hear he could hear was their moaning and calling out, every time they said each other's names it brought them closer, they were bucking into one another so hard her muscles contracting around him, he was about to come when she stopped and held him there with her thighs, grinning at him, "What is it?" she flipped him over and sat on him, she started to rock back and forth, then progressing into a figure 8 on his cock, he lay back on the bed and closed his eyes "Oh Rikku, that's it keep going I'm almost there" she started to grinding faster as he panted out her name, as he came he reared up and pulled her into him, "Oh god yes! Oh Rikku" she bucked against him, feelings his fluids inside her, she knew she'd done it, they sat there in each other's arms, breathing hard- kissing and smiling into each other's faces.

"Rikku"

"Mm"

"I meant it when I said I need you"

"I know"

"You do?"

"Yeah, you've been a lot of things but never a liar" he thought back to when they broke up the first time, "I was an idiot for letting you go, when you came to Djose with Yuna and Paine I thought my head was gonna explode"

Rikku giggled and kissed him deep, "don't do that, it is a very cute head"

"You think?"  
"Oh yeah, not as cute as mine but cute all the same"

He laughed brought them down to the bed, they lay there looking at each other, legs intertwined and holding hands, they fell asleep, and when they woke up they were in each other's arms.

'

"


End file.
